Sickly Sweet Opium, Ran-Mao's saviour
by doctorangelinadurless
Summary: This is basically my headcannon of how Lau and Ran-Mao met. Ran-Mao was a prostitute in one of Lau's opium dens back in China, and he randomly picked her up one day. Based off a headcannon a friend told me a while ago.


Ranmao shivered in the corner, the sickly sweet smell of opium filled her nose and lungs. She imagined her home, the cherry blossoms, the rivers, having tea with her friends, travelling the world. But that would never happen again, for now she was bound to this horrible place. When her mother had passed she had to make her own living, and this den was the only way she could. She hated it here, the smell of opium disgusted her, and what she had to do for the men smoking it did to.

She opened her eyes to the den and saw a man sat nearly opposite her on the other side of the room. He pulled his pipe away from his lips and blew out, a small smile on his mouth. His eyes had been closed but he opened them slightly, looking directly at Ranmao. Ranmao shivered again, what if he asked for her? She would have to go but she didn't want to stand there, give him opium and kiss his cheek, flirting to keep her job. She moved back slightly, stopping when the bamboo wall was pressed against her back. The man closed his eyes and breathed in from his pipe again. Like the time before he opened his eyes and looked at her. Ranmao couldn't see from the other side of the room, but close up his eyes showed interest in the woman in a very different way to what she was expecting..

As Ranmao had expected, he eventually stood up and walked in her direction. He stopped and lightly touched the arm of another woman working there. He whispered something in her ear, his eyes still closed, and pointed at Ranmao before whispering again. She nodded and seemed to reply something before he let go of the woman's arm and headed directly over to Ranmao. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands still clamped on her ears to block out sound. She felt pressure on her arm, but it was not what she expected. Most men who came over to her grabbed her arm and pulled her up, pulling her over to their seats. But this was different, it was a light touch on her forearm, asking for attention.

She opened her eyes and saw the man, his face was not up in hers like most men. The man put his pipe in his mouth and gently removed her hands from her ears, before using his left hand to move his pipe. He blew out and crossed his legs. It was rather weird, for a man to notice her curled up in the corner, let alone sit with her. The man still had his eyes closed. "What were you thinking of my dear?" he asked her, his voice was not harsh or uncaring, but seemed almost as if he was lost in fantasy himself. Ranmao blinked a few times and replied in a very quite voice "Cherry blossoms, and the world," The man nodded and took another breath of opium. He opened his eyes as he breathed out, looking at Ranmao "The world is a marvellous place," He said. Ranmao met his eyes, and they looked kind. "I have travelled many times, in fact I am going to England in two days," He added on. Ranmao's frown deepened, he was going to gloat was he? He smoked his pipe again. As he blew out Ranmao accidentally got a lungful of it, and involuntarily coughed. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and tried not to be sick.

The strange man noticed this. He placed a finger under her cheek and lifted her face up to look at him. "Do you not like the taste of opium my dear?" He asked her. She shook her head, who cares if she sounded rude? "I see," The man said. He tipped the remaining contents of his pipe out and put the black pipe in this pocket. He stood and held his hand out to Ranmao. "Let's see if I can change that. Come with me?" He said it as a question, she was free to say no. She noticed a man staring at her, and he didn't look as kind as this one, she took the hand stretched out to her. He carefully helped her to her feet and held his arm out for her. She took it in both of hers and he led her away from her corner. He led her through the door and out into the street so she quickly took a few breaths of fresh air. The man turned to her. "I have just realized I never got your name little one. I am Lau,"

Ranmao looked at Lau, he was very kind and seemed like a genuinely nice person. She took another breath and said "I am Ranmao," Lau nodded and looked down at the girl on his arm. He smiled and turned to face her. "Blue cat, what a interesting name," He said softly. Ranmao means blue cat and she has known that, but she was surprised he did as well as her. He stopped walking. The alley was dark, but a few lanterns lit it up every few meters. "So tell me Ranmao, have you ever heard of Taiyang and Yangtai?" He asked her. She shook her head, unaware of the story. Lau opened his eyes for a second before closing them and beginning to tell her the story. "Taiyang and Yangtai were identical twins, but Taiyang always went after what she wanted but Yangtai was to afraid. She got nervous and wouldn't do anything, while Taiyang ignored her nerves. Taiyang ended up marrying a ear while Yangtai ended up alone. The moral is you should chase your dreams, or they will never come to you,"

Lau used his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. He lent down to whisper in her ear. "So Ranmao, will you chase your dreams of seeing the world or will you stay at that den?" Was what he had whispered. Ranmao's amber eyes opened wider as he whispered that, and the glared at him in disbelief when he added "Will you come with me to London, or will you stay and work at that place for the rest of your life?" He pulled back and chuckled. Ranmao bit her lip out of nerves, accepting would get her out of that place but she hardly knew him. She nodded at him. "Excellent. I shall meet you tomorrow, be ready to leave," He walked off chuckling.

The next day she was sat in her corner, she had brought her clubs and a small bag but she didn't really expect him to take her. She curled up and covered her ears. She felt someone grab her arm, and turned to see a strange man. He dragged her to her feet and pushed her to the door. She tried to stop but he just pushed her again. She broke free from his iron grip and ran back to her corner, her hand reaching out to one of her clubs. "Come here!" The man yelled, he had clearly had to much opium and drinks. Ranmao clasped her hand around the handle of her club. "I don't think she wants to sir,"

Lau was stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. His pipe was in his left hand and his right was on his elbow. It was turning into quite the scene, and people had turned to stare. The man sneered at Lau and retorted with "Well I say she does!" Before lunging at Lau. He punched Lau in the face, knocking the pipe to the floor. Lau seemed shocked for a moment, before a massive crash made them all look up. Ranmao was stood there, her legs apart and both her hands on the handle on her club. A huge dent was in the floor, she must have hit it with her club.

Lau opened his eyes to look at the other man quickly, his eyes full of hate and anger. "I would take that as a no if I were you," He said. He closed his eyes and walked up to Ranmao, slipping his hand around her waist. She had let go of her club and wrapped both of her arms around his. Lau smirked. "Are you still coming Ranmao?" He asked her. She nodded. He picked up her bag and she grabbed her clubs. They left the room and headed for the docks.

Ranmao looked around London. It was so different from her home. "Do you like it?" Lau whisper-asked her. She nodded. Lau pulled her gently into a carriage. "Now we go and visit the Earl," Lau said. Out of habit Ranmao hugged his arm. Lau patted her on the head and got his pipe out, smoking it on the journey. He was careful to blow in the direction of the open window instead of Ranmao.

Ranmao never regretted her decision to go with Lau, it was the best choice she ever made. She didn't have to act for those men any more, or Lau since she actually did like him. And do you know something? Ranmao eventually grew to like the smell of opium, since she no longer thought of the men, but of her lovely saviour Lau.


End file.
